


Halloween

by candicame



Category: Thornville
Genre: Fawn - Freeform, M/M, Satyr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candicame/pseuds/candicame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really old but I found it and thought I would post it.  It's a Bitterone story from like 2 years ago when Biddo was turned into a fawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swag/gifts), [Bitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter/gifts).



Fuck rutting season.  
  
Fuck it.  
  
Bitter whimpered and snuggles farther into his boyfriend's chest. They were trying to watch a marathon of horrible horror movies that happened to be on, what-with it being so close to Halloween, and Swag, of course, was loving them, laughing hysterically at the over the top gore; the blood squirting from the neck hole where the actor's head used to be. His chest rumbled with the laughter, shaking the small boy on top of him, who whimpered again.  
  
He wanted to be able to enjoy this. To be able to relax, breath in the fresh scent of the expensive soap layered under the expensive laundry detergent, to feel the soft fabric against his face, rattling with Swag's laughter, to just enjoy the warmth of his boyfriend's hands on his back, stroking him up and down.  
  
But he couldn't. With every innocent move his man made, he found himself falling deeper and deeper into a pit of lust filled fantasies that he saw no way out of. Swag let a hand fall to rest in the small of Bitter's back, and the smaller boy arched into the touch with a much louder whine.  
  
"You ok, Bitts?" He asked, looking down, sliding his glasses off and tossing them on the coffee table. "Hey", he continued, reaching his now free hand to cup behind his boyfriend's ear, a sincere smile lighting up his face, "No sad faces, ok? You scared? Want me to turn the channel?"  
  
"I'm not fucking scared!" It came out more defensive than he had meant it, and he wanted to jerk his head away, but couldn't quite force himself to be free of that loving touch, "It's just..."  
  
"It's ok, Bitts, I know gore isn't you thing," Swag released his face and reached for the remote.  
  
"No!" Bitter insisted, squirming on top of him, "It's not the goddamn TV, ok? It's just the whole... rutting... thing."  
  
"Ah," Swag threw the remote back to the coffee table with an evil smile, "Biddo need a little pick-me-up?"  
  
"oh god" Bitter refused to answer and hid his crimson face in the folds of Swag's sweater-vest  
  
"Can't get enough?" Swag continued, "Need more of all this"  
  
"Swag please," He spoke but it was muffled by the fabric, "I don't wanna fuck anything up, just forget I ever sa-" He cut himself off with a high-pitched whine.  
  
Swag had moved the hands on his back so that he was lovingly holding Bitter close by the shoulders in a sort of snuggle hug- while his free hand was scratching gently at the place where his tail met his back.  
  
"See?" Swag purred to his lover, "I remember things. I remember what you like."  
  
Bitter whined, but whether in protest or encouragement it was difficult to say. His boyfriend seemed to think it was the latter.  
  
"C'mon, my cute lil fawn," He whispered sweet words of encouragement, "Let's make use of these new body traits of yours," he paused to plant a quick kiss on his forehead, "Before they wear off."  
  
Bitter only whimpered again, but there was at least a single word in it this time, his boyfriend's nick-name, the one that he had known before his real name, the one that made them both comfortable, that Swag would much rather hear sung in thrones of pleasure. If nothing else, in this form, Bitter was easy enough to please. He had been hard, probably before they ever sat down, and had been too shy to ask for release- to say anything for a movie and a half. It was adorable, but it did give Swag cause to worry; he wanted to be a good lover, wanted to keep his man satisfied; little did he know how much said lover enjoyed those torturous times when they were together, when he could bask in his lover's embrace but couldn't find release; edging back and forth, but unable to touch himself, too insecure to imagine that Swag would want to touch him and now so wound up that his touch has the poor boy humping his leg like an animal, grinding down against him in a frenzy in time with the scratching Swag's laying to his tail- Swag's finally found something he knows his lover likes, and he's going to be sad to see it go.  
  
"You like that, baby?" He had wanted it to come out smooth and intense, like a porn star- but it came out concerned and lame; a genuine question.  
  
"Don't stop," was Bitter's simple response, through gritted teeth and shaking lips.  
  
"See, that's a much better response than kicking my ass out, isn't it?" Swag purred, and his boyfriend hoped that the question was rhetorical, because he didn't really have an answer.  
  
"Yeah," He finally tried, but his voice was shaky, uncertain, coming out between short breaths, "I didn't want... it was just too... pathetic. I was hu-humping your goddamn leg like a bitch in heat and..." he trailed off and buried his flushed face in Swag's sweater-vest  
  
"You're humping my leg now, shota," Swag teased, and immediately regretted it as his boyfriend let out a wail of embarrassment, so he had to try and fix his mistake. Still scratching he added, "I don't think you're pathetic for wanting to hump me. Everybody want to fuck me."  
  
Bitter whimpered again. It was true. Everyone did want to fuck Swag. Attractive and charismatic, filthy rich and intelligent- what the fuck was a guy like that doing here, with him? He wasn't good enough- wasn't close to good enough- asking him out had been a mistake, a horrible mistake, and it couldn't take him long to realize it- he had so many other options, he was-  
  
"But you know who I want to fuck?" Swag broke his train of thought and Bitter whimpered into his chest, wanting to hide, to disappear, not to hear whatever was coming next. Was Swag going to dump him for someone else now- while he was losing himself to his hormones? He dug his fists into the fabric and tried to will himself to stop, but Swag had found a magic spot on his back and had no intention of releasing him from it's hold.  
  
"You" his boyfriend finished, and planted a soft kiss on his neck. "I want you, Aarron. I'll turn away bitches all day- you know that, right? But not you. You're special. You're my pick." he let his lips lead a trail of those soft kisses down his neck, nibbling at the place where his neck became his shoulders, and combined with the arousal, the friction, the admission of love, it became too much for the other boy. He muffled his cry of ecstasy in his boyfriend's vest, his back arching up into Swag's hand, who used his other to hold him around the shoulders, stroking his hair, while the scratches above his tail became a gentle massage, in case whatever strange deer-based erotic zone became ultra sensitive after the orgasm.  
  
"Mmmm," he hummed happily against Bitter's throat, "Did you just cum for me baby?"  
  
His lover weakly nodded.  
  
"Good boy," Swag purred, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty hard before," Bitter mumbled, causing them both to chuckle.  
  
"You want me to get you something to drink?" Swag offered, "Pepsi?"  
  
"I just want to lay here for a second, if that's ok," Bitter snuggled, as if upset that he couldn't physically get any closer, "Then I think I..."  
  
"Think you what, babe?" Swag had gone back to absentmindedly stroking his hair.  
  
"Um... want to... maybe... suckyourdick" he whimpered into his lover's chest, muffled by the fabric, and raised his head only to add, "It's poking me in the gut."  
  
"Sweet," Swag grinned, playfully tugging at Bitter's antlers, "Nature's handlebars."


End file.
